1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid-droplet ejecting apparatuses for ejecting liquid from nozzles and in particular, it relates to a liquid-droplet ejecting apparatus having a drawing mechanism for forcedly drawing liquid from the nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus, e.g., a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus, while an ejection head is displaced relative to a recording medium, e.g. a sheet as an ejection target object, ink is ejected from the ejection head. If the recording medium is transferred in a curved state, and if deformation or waviness is produced in the recording medium, the recording medium may contact with a nozzle face or a nozzle opening end, thereby damaging it.
In a known inkjet head, e.g., the inkjet head set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H04-176657, the nozzle face is provided with a recess and a nozzle is formed within the recess. That is, if the nozzle face is damaged, ink may be remained in a damaged portion to come in contact with the ink just started from the nozzle for deflecting the ejection direction. Also, when the nozzle opening end is damaged, an ink meniscus is not normally formed in the nozzle, causing ejection failure. Therefore, by providing the recess in the vicinity of the nozzle, the nozzle is protected from coming into contact with the recording medium.
However, the depth of the recess to be formed on the nozzle face is shallow, so that the nozzle cannot be sufficiently avoided from coming into contact with the recording medium. In the known inkjet head, a foreign material, e.g. dust and rubbish, may creep within the opening, so that the ink ejection direction may be deflected. Also, ink may remain in a corner portion of the opening defined by the nozzle face, and the ink may drop on the recording medium to stain the medium therewith, even when used with a wiper.